


The Brotherhood of Tight Bell Bottom Blue Jeans

by mvernet



Series: Gotta Have Soul [1]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: AU where Blue Jeans have a soul, Blue Jean Angst, Blue Jean Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s01e22 A Coffin for Starsky, Explicit Language, Harley-Davidson Motorcycles, Hutch Angst, M/M, Other, Starsk Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini-story just for fun! Written in response to an inspirational comment. I love this Fandom and the lovely people in it!</p><p>POV Starsky's favorite tight bell bottom blue jeans. (The Jeans deserve an Emmy for "Best and sexiest acting done by a pair of pants in TV land".) So here's a story to showcase his acting abilities. Oh, and eventually there's a Harley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brotherhood of Tight Bell Bottom Blue Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Mizelle

POV Starsky's Favorite Tight Blue Jeans a.k.a. Blue

Starsky's favorite blue jeans were hung on a chair in Starsky's bedroom. The man himself was asleep. His mirrored ceiling reflected his peaceful face. He moved a bit and half-smiled. His dreams were sweet tonight, filled with sunshine, Harleys and Hutch.

Then a man in a stocking mask entered and walked over to the sleeping form. Starsky's favorite jeans woke up. Starsky didn't.

"What da Hell?" said Starsky's jeans. "Hey, get away from him! Whaddya doin'? A needle? Dave don't like them! Dave, wake up! Where the Hell is Hutch when ya need him?" It wasn't the first time that Blue wished Dave could hear him. Sure they shared the bond that all favorite jeans share with their owners, but the bond wasn't any use when that owner wasn't wearing them.

"Get away from him you prick!" Blue tried intimidating the intruder's pants. "Hey, dirt bag, where you get this piece o' shit owner, you pick him up at a garage sale?" Pants were very sensitive to that kind of innuendo.

"Least mine washes me regular." was the intruder's pants come back.

"Mine's a cop asshole cover! A cop with a real tetchy Partner. He's gonna fill ya full of lead when he finds ya!" The intruder laughed and left. Blue was really worried about his owner.

"Dave, Buddy. Ya gotta get Hutch! Use that thing ya talk to him on. Yeah, that's right. Damn! Ya fell outta bed! Come on get Hutch to come. There, good. Poor Hutch sounds so scared. You're scaring us, Dave. Dave?" Blue waited in the dark.

.oOOo.

Hutch entered Starsky's bedroom and found Starsky unconscious on the floor. Hutch felt for a pulse. Then called for an ambulance. He checked Starsky for any signs of injury. Hutch gathered Starsky up in his arms, and whispered his name over and over. Hutch placed kisses on his hair.

"Took ya long enough, Cocoa!" Blue addressed Hutch's brown pants. 

Blue liked Cocoa, trusted him. Blue knew Hutch was a 'Fashion Man'. Wore all different kinds of pants. Played matchy- matchy with his colors. Not like Dave. Dave knew everything went with Blue.

Blue had been hoping Legs would accompany Hutch. Legs was Hutch's favorite blue jeans. Blue was crazy in love with Legs.

"Ken's very upset, Blue. He's trembling!" Cocoa held on tight giving Hutch and Starsky his support. "What has happened?"

"Some nutcase used a needle on Dave. He's out like a light." Blue told Cocoa. Cocoa could tell Blue was not letting on how worried he was.

"It'll be alright, Blue. Ken will see to it. He'll take care of Dave. Ken's heroic." Cocoa said proudly.

Blue snorted. Cocoa had a bad case of hero worship when it came to Hutch. Blue couldn't blame him.

The ambulance arrived and Blue was ready for Hutch to grab him, maybe help Dave put him on. Blue couldn't believe it when Hutch left without him.

"Hey! Hutch! You forgot somethin, Buddy!" There was no answer.

"Cocoa! Hutch forgot me!" Blue called.

"Hey! You Big Blintz! Where you takin' Dave without his pants? You...you forgot his pants!"

The ambulance siren faded away.

"Dave's gonna kill ya, Hutch." Blue said sadly.

.oOOo.

Back in the dark. This time alone.

"I ain't never gettin' back to sleep." Blue started remembering. Wasn't much else Blue could do without Dave.

"I remember being folded on a shelf. Guys kept tryin' me on. I wouldn't fit over most of those big asses with their Tighty- Whiteys. Old guys who thought they could relive their youth. Got so I hated bein' tried on."

Blue remembered Starsky.

"Dave brought me into the try on room. He was wearing the most worn out blue jeans I'd ever seen. Bleached out blue and torn everywhere. Barely holdin' together. Then I seen the Beretta. 'Jeez! What kind a guy is this? A two-bit crook?' I asked myself. Then he pulled out his badge and put it on the chair before strippin' and tryin' me on for size."

"A Copper? Well, could be worse I guess. Guy's a Boy in Blue. Wears a uniform, huh? Guess I'll be on weekend duty."

"I liked the idea. So I tried real hard to fit him. Hugged his great ass just right. Let myself fall just so onto his sneakers. Made my zipper behave. Dave looked in the mirror. I could tell he was pleased. Then he looked at his ass. The rest is history."

Blue sighed. It was going to be a long night. The cruel words of Starsky's attacker came back to him. "Least mine washes me regular."

"So untrue. Dave takes good care of me. I remember the first time I got washed. Dave put me and that old torn up pair of jeans in together. I'd never been washed before. Dave was hummin' so I figured it couldn't be so bad. But then he closed the lid with a slam! It was darker than dark. The tub filled up with water. I was scared shitless."

Blue remembered the old jeans.

"Hey! Kiddo! This your first time?" the old jeans said kindly.

"Yeah. Yeah. What's goin' on?' Blue asked.

"We're being washed, Dummy. You're going to be washed and rinsed and spinned. Don't worry. It's enjoyable after you get used to it." the old jeans said.

"S...Spinned? Blue stuttered.

"Yeah! This machine will spin you around real fast. It takes the water out of you. I kind of like it. It's like a free ride."

Blue handled the washing part. It felt good. Spinning made him feel all wrinkly and bunched up, but the old jean's cheery calls of "Weeee. ride 'em cowboy!" helped him through.

It was the rinse that got to him.

"Hey! Hey! Somethin's coming outta me! The water, it's turning blue!" Blue was beginning to panic.

"You're fading, Kiddo. It's just part of life. They wear you. They love you. They wash you. You fade. You tear. Then..."

"Then?" Blue was afraid of the answer.

"I heard some strange tales, Kiddo. But with a fine man like David Starsky you don't need to worry. He told Hutch his plans for me. I was never so proud as when I heard my boy Dave say "I'm never gonna get rid of these jeans, Hutch. I'm makin' them into cutoffs."

"Wow!" said Blue.

"Yep! Next time you see me I'll be jogging down some sunny beach wrapped around Dave's butt like a second skin. Making all the beach bunnies drool."

Blue watched the rinse water disappear. 

"Fadin' ain't so bad." he said.

.oOOo.

The room was lightening up a bit. It was almost dawn. Blue still couldn't sleep. He wondered where Dave was. Hutch would be by his side where ever it was. Hutch loved Dave. And Dave loved Hutch. Blue knew it was true. Legs told him. He knew everything about love. Legs was smart. Legs would know what was going on.

"I remember the first time Legs and me got washed together. How could I ever forget!"

Blue recalled his most cherished memory.

Hutch was collecting laundry at his place when he spotted Blue peeping out from under the bed. Hutch picked him up. Hutch smiled. He straightened Blue out and gave him a quick shake. Then patted Blue's soft cotton affectionately.

"Howya doin' Hutch! I'm glad ya found me. Dave can be a bit of a slob. I could do with a freshenin' up, if you catch my drift."

Laundry. Blue jeans always got washed together.

"I'd been hoping ever since I crashed on Hutch's floor that I'd be able to spend some time with Legs. Legs was my best friend, my pal. I could ask Legs anything and he would tell me the truth. He explained things to me. Sometimes we'd sit next to each other while Dave & Hutch talked. Legs soft warm cotton rubbin' up against mine. Soft and warm. Clean and smart. That was Legs. Classy."

"But when we was on the job with Dave & Hutch, he was all brave and protective. Pullin' bad guys offa me. Pullin' me outta the way of cars and guns. Pickin' me up offa the floor, or the alley. or the dirt."

"Man, I love Legs."

Blue first found out he loved Legs that day they were washed together at Hutch's.

Hutch put Legs and Blue in the washer. He turned the dial with a "clickclickclick...snick" and left the jeans alone.

"Hey! Legs!" said Blue.

"Hey, yourself." said Legs.

"This is nice of Hutch, givin' me a wash." said Blue.

"Yeah, Ken's a nice guy. One in a million. I hope Dave knows how lucky he is. If Dave hurts Ken I'll..." 

"Hurts Ken? You nuts or somethin'? What are you talkin' about?" asked Blue. 

"You don't know?" Legs asked back.

"Come on, Legs, fill me in!" Blue always got frustrated when Legs would hold back things.

"Dave and Ken are in love. The Big L. Don't you know why you ended up under the bed?" 

"No. But you're gonna tell me right?" said Blue.

"They were doing it." said Legs.

"What?" Blue was clueless.

"IT...IT... sex. Blue. Heard of it?" Legs had that mean tone in his voice that Blue didn't like.

"Of course I know about sex. Dave and me been with plenty of girls. Hell, my cotton got stretched out down there just right from Dave's woodies. I know sex." Blue said defensively.

"Yeah, well this is different, Blue. Dave and Ken love each other so much they decided they wanted to be lovers too." said Legs softly.

"Wow, you can do that?" Blue had a strange feeling in his soul.

"Love is Love, Buddy. It will find a way." said Legs.

Blue was quiet for a long while. He enjoyed the feeling of being spun with Legs. His long inseam getting twisted around him. His soft cotton pushing against him. Legs reached out and pulled him close.

"I love you, Blue." whispered Legs.

The spinning stopped and Legs pulled away, silent and shy.

Blue felt warm all over. Better than when Dave and him took the Tomato on a chase. Better than when him and Dave took a joyride on Davis' Harley. Better than when Legs tumbled on top of him protecting him and risking himself for him. Just for him, Blue.

"I love you, too, Baby Blue. I think I always have." said Blue.

The final rinse started and Hutch lifted the lid of the washer. Blue called out, "What the...?" as a cold blue liquid splashed into the tub.

Legs chuckled. "That's fabric softener, Moron."

Blue watched the fabric softener swirl in the water. It clung to him and the scent was intoxicating. It smelled like Legs. 

"Oh, Man! This is why you always smell so good. Come over here, Baby Blue. I want to get softened with you."

"Romantic." Legs moved closer. 

.oOOo. 

34 hours had passed since Starsky had been poisoned. Starsky was alert and doing well. Starsky had insisted that Hutch leave his side for a while and take care of himself. A weary Hutch stumbled home to get some much needed sleep. He carried Blue over his arm. Hutch folded him carefully and placed him on Legs who was on top of a laundry basket. Hutch put away his Jacket and gun in the closet, along with Starsky's gun and the bag of personal items from the hospital. Hutch headed for his bed and kicked off his shoes. He lay face down on the bed and was fast asleep in an Bay City minute.

"Blue, Babe! Hey, you OK? Talk to me!" Legs cried. Blue was exhausted, dirty and his hem was torn. He had stains all over him, from falling on the ground, from that rooftop.

Legs was getting frantic. "Blue, Babe?"

"I'm OK, Legs. Just worn out. I'll tell ya all about it. Just a sec." Blue called over to where Hutch was sleeping.

"Hutch OK, Cocoa? How ya holdin' up?"

Hutch was dead to the world. "I'm good, Blue. Ken needs some sleep. I'll keep him warm."

"You did real good, Cocoa. I'm proud of ya. I know Ken is too. You get some rest."

"OK, Blue." Cocoa said sleepily.

Blue turned his attention back to Legs.

"Fill me in." Legs said.

Blue told Legs about the poisoning. The 24 hour deadline. All the times Dave's feverish body fell. All the times Hutch picked Blue up. All the times Hutch held Dave and him close. Then how Dave had pressed Blue against the wall on that rooftop, using Blue's strength to keep him erect so they could save Hutch. Blue told Legs how he had gripped that filthy wall, willing his fibers to hold on. Hold on for Dave & Hutch.

Blue told Legs that when it was all over, the people in the white pants took him off of Dave and handed him to Hutch along with Dave's badge and gun, a plastic bag held his other clothes.

"But Hutch didn't put me in the bag, Legs. He held me close. Wouldn't let me go. We watched Dave together. Watched him gettin' better. Then after a long time. Dave was talkin' and smilin' that smile of his. He asked Hutch to kiss him and Hutch got all mushy with those big eyes and that sunshine smile, and then Dave sent us home."

Blue took a moment and snuggled into Legs. He smelled good. Clean. Not like rooftops and hospitals.

Blue sighed "Then Hutch carried me down to the Tomato, and when he got in. He held me real close again and cried his eyes out. I felt real bad for him. I was glad he wasn't all alone." Blue thought for a minute.

"Legs? Why'd he cry like that when Dave was all better?" Blue asked.

Legs snuggled closer. "Because Love is something you never want to lose. He was crying cause he came so close to losing everything he loves."

"Dave?" asked Blue.

"Yeah, Dave." said Legs.

"You rest now, Blue. You've got a torn hem, Baby. You need to rest. Don't you think anymore. Just let me take care of you. I'll be here when you wake up." said Legs.

"I ain't worried about my torn hem, Legs. Just part a Fadin'. Got no problem Fadin' long as I get to fade with you." Blue snuggled deeper into Legs and fell asleep wrapped in love.

.oOOo.

Hutch had washed Blue and repaired the torn hem so the tear wouldn't get any larger. Starsky never knew, since Hutch had brought Blue back to Starsky's house and left him hanging on the chair back just like Starsky always did.

Starsky was still on sick leave but was due back to work in a few more days. Today was Hutch's day off and Starsky was getting ready to go pick him up. He was feeling great. He had taken a shower and pulled on Blue. He stopped to look at his reflection in the mirror.

"Man, I love these jeans." he said, while he wiggled his butt attractively. 

The phone rang. It was Officer Ed Davis. He needed a favor. He needed to borrow the Torino to take his Mom out for her birthday. Davis had offered his Mom a ride on his Harley, but she wasn't having it.

"Sure Davis, on one condition. We trade keys. You get the Torino and a happy Mom. I get the Harley and an unhappy Hutch." Davis laughed and complied. 

Starsky pulled on a red shirt and his worn leather jacket. Then he searched his closet and found his old Army Boots.

Blue couldn't believe his luck when Starsky flung Blue over the seat of the Harley and turned the key. The engine roared.

"Not just any Harley. This is a 1976 Electra Glide FLH Liberty Edition Harley!" Blue was in heaven.

Blue wrapped himself around the motorcycle. He could feel the heavy vibrations through his seat. 

"Good thing we didn't have ta kick this bitch, Dave. I woulda busted a seam."

Starsky blipped the throttle twice.

"Ohhh, Dave! Sounds good. The Harley roar, nothin' like it! This is great! Thanks for tucking my hems into your old Army boots. I'm nice and secure. I'm ready to cut some corners and carve some curves."

Starsky was admiring the black beauty under his ass. She was decked out in fancy eagle decals and a red, white and blue Electra Glide emblem on the gas tank.

"Come on, Dave! Let's take this shovelhead for a ride!" yelled Blue.

.oOOo.

Starsky and Blue pulled up to Hutch's apartment to find Hutch and Legs leaning on the LTD waiting for them.

Hutch hung his head and shook it in disbelief. Legs chuckled.

Starsky shouted over the engine noise. "Don't say a word, Babe! Just swing those long legs over my queen seat, and hold on tight. I'm gonna take ya for a ride, ya Beautiful Bastard!"

"Couldn't a said it betta myself, Dave!" said Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this bit of fluff. This will give you something to think about next time you do laundry!
> 
> Special thanks to My Hutch, who loves motorcycles and me!


End file.
